I Will Never Forget My Love For You
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Gin and the members of the Organization surrounded all the Dectective Conan characters. They were all arrested except Gin. Gin held Ran and Shiho hostage and is going to kill them but Shinichi offers his own life for them... What happens? read and review!
1. I Will Give My Life To Both Of You

Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Detective Conan. Goshou Aoyama owns it, not me. I wish I own Detective Conan when I grow up, when Goshou Aoyama retires, I'll go to Japan and take his place and continue the story!!! Well, at least I wish that I could! I love Detective Conan!!!!

**I Will Never Forget My Love for You**

Fiction Rated: T

A/N: Konnichiwa!! I am Miyano Ran!! This multiple chapters fanfic has sub chapters. This means that there are several chapters within a chapter. This is very long because I have very long Author's Notes here. If you're not a patient person, don't read this fanfic because you might just get mad at me!!! (don't get me wrong, I'm not mad, I am happy!!! This is my first fanfic) I have a cousin with the penname Kuchiki Jeanne- sama and I would like to advertise Kuchiki Jeanne- sama's fan fiction - one in **Tsubasa Chronicle** and two in **Bleach **so please read her fan faction!!! It's very nice!! Really!! And please review her story, too. The one that she has in **Tsubasa Chronicle** has 8 Chapters and growing already and it has a crossover of Bleach, too. Last time, she told me that maybe she will make a crossover of Bleach and Detective Conan but she is not yet sure, okay?! I repeat, NOT yet sure. I hope that you enjoy my cousin's story and mine. Please review mine too, okay? I hope you'll enjoy my multiple chapters centered on Shinichi, Ran and Shiho's strong bond. Please don't give hurting reviews. I'd appreciate your criticism (if really needed) if you say it in a nice way, okay? No hurting words in reviews, please. NO FLAMES, please!!! I write sad stories but I am NOT a gloomy person. I am very cheerful, in fact. It doesn't mean that I write tragedy that I am a sad person! I am funny, cheerful and talkative, a total opposite of what I write! Believe me- I am the most cheerful person in the world! I don't want my SAD story to ruin my 'cheerful and happy- go- lucky' reputation. Hugs to those who reviewed with kind words!!!

**Always Be Happy and Never Get Depressed**

Remember- don't get depressed just because you read angst stories!! It's just a story for you to read so don't get all those sad feelings, okay?

**Warning:** If you are sensitive, it's best if you don't read these kinds of stories. For people with sensitive emotions, I'd recommend you to read my **Humor story- Conan's Dining Experience with Ai** instead. I have another fanfic drabble- **Shinichi and Ran's Childhood Drabbles**. Please read and review, onegai!!!! Remember- always smile and be happy!!! And, if you are an impatient person, trust me; you wouldn't want to read this. WARNING!! If you are impatient and not understanding, DON'T CONTINUE!!! STOP FROM HERE AND GO READ OTHER FANFICS!!! But, if you're patient and understanding, then, you can continue reading!!!

Note: If the letters are capitalized, it means that the character is shouting so loud or it can be for emphasis, too.

Very SORRY for long A/N!!! Jyaa, ne!!

J

Author: Miyano Ran

Genre: General

Multiple Chapters

**Chapter 1: I Will Give My Life to Both of You**

Angst/ Tragedy

"You don't dare……"

Shinichi sighed angrily. He sweated a lot. Crimson fire was clearly seen in his angry eyes that looked the members of the organization. He formed a fist and squeezed it because of his anger. He couldn't do anything and that made him feel useless. The police were surrounding each member of the organization. Officers Satou, Takagi and Shihatori were pointing their pistols on Vermouth and Vodka who had no more weapons. They had their arms raised up. Shinichi's parents were there, too. They were crying, worried of their son and the other two.

"At last, the silver bullet was able to get his justice."

Vermouth whispered before she gave her last smirk at Shinichi while she was entering the police car. She gazed at him with peace in her eyes.

"At last. Thank you, silver bullet."

A/N: 'silver bullet' refers to Shinichi because in one episode (I forgot which one) Vermouth somehow said that she herself wanted the organization to be put down and she says that only the 'silver bullet' can do it, no one else. (Not 100 sure about that, though. But, sorry if I am wrong) Actually, Vermouth's mother I think, Sharon Vineyard, was the best friend of Shinichi's mom, Yukiko Kudo. Actually, I am not sure if Sharon Vineyard is the mom of Vermouth or Sharon Vineyard took the APTX and became younger and changed her name to Vermouth (Chris Vineyard) But, I am SURE that Sharon Vineyard is a best friend of Shinichi's mom. It's shown in episodes 288- 289 at the Shinichi's NY Case Part 1 and Part 2) Sorry for taking up much of the space just for my author' s note again!! Sorry!!! Now, I'll stop and you can continue reading! Well, the info that I wrote here in the A/N, even though it is long, it's important. Let's get back to the story!!! Enjoy!!!

Inspector Megure, Kogoro and Inspector Nakamori were arresting each member one by one with the hand cuffs. The police blocked the way of the Boss and successfully arrested him, too. All members were arrested already, except one man with merciless green eyes on his face, squeezing the necks of two young girls. He was the only problem. All members except him were brought to prison and will be executed the next day.

It was almost over. What made it only ALMOST instead of IS ALREADY OVER is because of one man, Gin! He was the hardest one to arrest! The police didn't have a hard time in arresting the Boss or the other members because they held no hostage. Even though they had protective weapons, the police had more weapons, of course.

"If………If I replaced them………if…if you…you take me now……if you take my life now…Will…will…will……you let them go? If…if…you take me instead, will……will you free them?"

Shinichi asked while shaking. He knelt down in front of Gin, begging. His tears fell down the floor slowly from his eyes down to his cheek. He gripped with his two hands the soil hard. He was so sad. He was pleading for a yes. He would do anything to save Ran and Shiho.

A/N: If you're wondering, why didn't Gin say, "If you try to capture the other members of the organization, I am going to kill Ran and Shiho." Maybe you are wondering that why Gin didn't defend his partners. He just let the police capture all of them. Sure, the other members don't have hostages, bur, isn't Gin's hostage the organization's hostage, too? The answer is- NO!! In the organization, when they are in trouble, no one saves anyone but themselves!!! They don't help their partners. They save themselves. They don't care about each other. They will just take care of their own life, but, for other members, I don't think so. Why should Gin make Ran and Shiho the hostage of the organization? I mean, he was the one who used all his strength and time to capture the two, right? Then, why should he give all the credit to his co- members?? He just wants to save himself and there is no need for him to save other members. The answer to that question is- HE IS SELFISH AND HE ONLY LOVES HIMSELF AND DOESN'T CARE ABOUT OTHERS!!! Sorry if there are too many A/N. Hehe! Enjoy! Don't for get to review, onegai!!!

"Maybe." Gin said coldly while staring while grinning at Shinichi. "Come then. All you have to do is make one step forward and I won't harm them anymore."

Shinichi did as he was told.

Gin was squeezing Ran and Shiho's neck to they were about to choke already.

"Don't." Shiho gasped faintly. Her eyes were blurry with tears.

"You don't have to do this!" Ran yelled as tears flow out of her beautiful eyes.

"I want to." Shinichi said while giving the brightest smile at them.

"No……" Shiho gasped again.

"No Shinichi!!! Don't give up!!! This must be a trap!! There must be another way to be able to save me and Shiho- chan without you having to do this!!" Ran shouted while tears fly out of her eyes while struggling from Gin's neck squeeze. She was using her elbow to hit Gin's stomach hard. She was stepping on his foot. She was practically stomping at it!

Gin let go of Ran and Shiho's neck and kicked them onto the ground. Ran and Shiho fell hard on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Shiho expressed while massaging her knee.

"Oww!!" Ran shouted while looking at Gin angrily. She was rubbing her elbow while sighing angrily. "Huh!! Hmmp!!"

Both girls were on the floor.

Shinichi went closer to Gin.

"Oh, Shin- chan!! NOO!! Don't harm my Shin- chan!!" Yukiko shouted at Gin. She was wailing.

"You're so brave, Shinichi, my son." Yusaku said as a single drop of tear fell from his eyes while embracing his wife tightly.

"Kudo, I can't believe……" Kogoro said as he cried. He treated Shinichi as his own son and he couldn't accept that that lunatic is about to kill him. He was very livid of Gin.

"Kudo- kun……" Heiji sighed as he looked at Shinichi with blurry eyes. He bit his lower lip. "Is this really the end of Kudo Shinichi? My friend……" Heiji started to weep. He punches his fists continuously on the floor hysterically while kneeling. "NOOO!!!! Kuso!!" His fists were bleeding but he didn't care.

"Oh……Heiji, your hand's bleeding. Please, stop. I don't want this as much as you do, but, please, stop hurting yourself!! Kudo- kun won't like this……Heiji."

Kazuha softly said while crying. She was trying to calm him down. She was wiping his bleeding hand. She was so sad upon Heiji hurting himself and Shinichi about to die.

"Shut up!!! My best friend is about to get killed!!! Who cares about my DARN HAND??!!!! KUSO!!!!!" Heiji shouted angrily while punching more. The floor was bloody.

"Heiji…… I'm sorry. Heiji……" She kept on crying while leaning on his chest. "I'm sorry." She kept on crying. Tears were wetting Heiji's shirt. Then, Heiji suddenly gave her a tight embrace.

"S…So…Sorry, K..Kazuha. I…I didn't mean…to…to shout at you. S…sorry" Heiji said as he cried. His words were stopped with his abundant crying. He was biting his lower lip. He was caressing Kazuha's soft hair as it was contaminated with his blood. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just that, Shinichi……"

"I understand, Heiji." Kazuha smiled. Both sat on the floor, embracing each other. They were too afraid to see the upcoming event.

"I don't think I can bare this."

"Close your eyes. We'll get through this."

"Hold me tight, Heiji. Don't ever leave me, k...kay?"

"I will never leave you. You captured my heart. My heart will forever be in your heart even if I die."

"Oh…Heiji."

"Kudo……"

"Kudo…Kudo Shinichi." Kogoro gasped. "Ran was right. You do love her more than your life. I understand now why Ran and Shiho fell in love with you so deeply. You are the one of the kindest, caring, and loving and soft- hearted person that I know. You would give up your life just to save others. I can't believe it. Kudo……Kudo Shinichi, domo arigato."

Kogoro smiled as tears fell from his eyes down to his cheeks which were falling at the ground.

"Arigato, Kudo- kun…and…and arigato, Conan- kun."

"I'm sorry, Yukiko, I really am." Vermouth sighed inside the police car as she shed a single drop of tear. She formed a fist on her lap.

A/N: Vermouth's closest friend is Yukiko. Somehow she doesn't want Shinichi to die because of her friendship with his mom. Everyone has a soft, good side, even Vermouth. There is no one who is 100 bad. All bad people have hidden good sides, too. Believe it or not, I think that even Gin and Vodka have good sides, too.

Kazuha, Sonoko, Hakuba, Sato, Takagi, Shihatori, Megure, Nakamori, Yukiko, Yusaku and everyone watched sadly as they cried. They can't believe that this is happening to THE Kudo Shinichi!!! Everyone watched and wailed. Everyone who saw this very moment fell on their knees and cried and cried and cried and cried more!!!!!

Shinichi took a deep breath, then, stepped right in front of Gin. Gin gave a smirk.

"Kudo- kun…Ran…Shiho…" Hakuba Saguru sighed as he couldn't stop the abundant flowing of droplets of crystal tears.

"Shinichi……" Ran gasped.

"Kudo- kun……" Shiho sighed.

Tears fell from their eyes.

Gin grabbed the neck of Shinichi and pulled it closer to his chest. He then used his right arm to hold his body toward him. When he was helpless………

"Sayonara." He said softly with emotional eyes that welled up tears. "I will miss all of you so much. I love all of you. I'll see you all… I'll see you all in the other world."

BANG!!!!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" All of them shouted. "SHINICHI!!!!!! SHINICHI!!! KUDO- KUN!!! NOO!!!!"

It was a shot in the heart.

"Darn you!!" Kogoro shouted from behind. He stole Inspector Megure's gun from his pocket.

"M….Mo…Mo……Mouri- kun!!! What……"

When Gin was about to face Kogoro…………

BANG!!!! BANG!!!!

A/N: Shot at both legs.

"You shot the most sensitive being. How……How could you???!!! NOOOOO!!!!! KUDOOOO!!!"

Mouri suffered in deep pain as he saw Shinichi fell down helpless and bloody down the floor. He loved him. He was like a son to him.

"If… if only I had…I had done something sooner…NOOO!!!!!"

Then, Officer Sato ran towards Gin and gave him a hard punch and kick in the stomach. Officer Takagi held his hands tight while Officer Shihatori stole the five pistols and 2 revolvers that he had. He was armed with so many weapons but Officer Shihatori managed to get them all. He gave all the weapons to Inspector Megure and Nakamori for safe keeping. When Takagi was loosing his grip of Gin's hand, Sato quickly kicked his head hard with her sharp heels and used her elbow to hit his face. Then, he collapsed.

When he was about to get up and fight again, Takagi had already put handcuffs on his hands.

"I can't believe I failed the mission of getting rid of the Ran and Sherry!!! I can't believe that I would have been caught!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!" He screamed.

All the police surrounded him and dragged him to the police car.

"Well done everyone!" Megure shouted happily while clapping. "Thank you, Mouri- kun, Sato- san, Takagi- kun and Shihatori- kun!"

Everyone ran towards the lying body in the pool of blood. They all gathered around the dying body, caressing his soft hair and holding his hand. All of the people (as in all of the people) including Sonoko, Kazuha, Saguru and Heiji (of course including Ran and Shiho) were crying and wailing right beside him.

The police quickly called an ambulance but there seemed to be a firing in a certain district so many people got burned. All of the many people were rushed to the ambulance so they said that they didn't have enough time and enough ambulance to get Shinichi. They said that they could arrive but it would take a while. There was no extra ambulance and all are full- booked!

"Oii!!!! Kudo!!! This is not happening!!! You'll get through this!!! Your best friend is here!!! Darn!! Where's the ambulance when you need it?!! KUSO!!! Aren't we like brothers?!! Didn't we promise each other that we will go through life together?!!! You told me one that YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!!!! YOU CAN'T DIE BECAUSE I STILL WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU IN OUR DEDUCTIVE SKILLS!!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THIS!!!!! NOOO!!!!! I…I want to have the chance…to…to get closer to you. For…for our friendship to be stronger!! And…and I want to…I want to…to…GET THE CHANCE TO FINALLY CALL YOU SHINICHI!!!!! I NEED TO CALL YOU SHINICHI!!! And…and you can't just leave Saguru!!! He's our friend!! We're all friends here!!! KUDOOO!!!!! "

Heiji shouted crazily while wailing. He was wailing at the top of his lungs.

"H. (gasp)..Hattori H… (gasp)…Heiji. Heiji…(gasp)…H..Heiji-(gasp) nii (gasp)sama. I love you, niisama. Continue loving Kazuha…"

He gripped Heiji's hands while blood flowed out of his mouth. He was crying.

"I will always…(gasp)…be your(gasp)…be(gasp)…be…(gasp)be your(gasp)…n(gasp)…niisama no matter what(gasp) happens to(gasp) me. (gasp)"

A/N: 'Niisama' means 'brother'

"Oh, Shinichi niisama." (cry cry and more cry and wailing)

"Kudo!!! Ran and Shiho need you!!! Please, DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND!!!!" Sonoko wailed while shaking his body.

"Suzuki…(gasp)…Sonoko…(gasp) take care of Ran for me, k…kay?" He smiled.

"You…you called me by my first name!! Kudo Shinichi!!! Don't worry!! I'll take good care of Ran!!" (cry cry and more cry and wailing)

"Kudo…I know that we are not yet that close…but…you can't die!!! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE!!!! ALL OF US NEED YOU KUDO!!!! THIS IS NOT TRUE!!!! YOU WILL LIVE!!! YOU WILL LIVE!!! I like to get to know you more!!! I still want to play soccer with you!!! I still want to hear you talk to me!!! I want to hear you joke with Ran and Shiho. I want to have the relationship that you and Hattori- kun have!!! I want to call you Shinichi!!! Hattori and I need you!!! We are like brothers, aren't we??!!! You can't leave your brothers!!! C…can you?? NOO!!!"

"H..hakuba… (gasp) S..Saguru. You are also (gasp) my (gasp)…my nii(gasp) sama."

"Kudo- kun!!! You have more years left!!!" Kazuha cried out loud.

"Toyama…(gasp) K….(gasp)..Kazuha."

"Shinichi…"

"My son…MY SOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!! SHINICHI!!!!!!!! DON'T DIE!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR MOTHER AND ME!!! YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!! AHHHHH!!!! SHINICHIIIIIII!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!!! YOU HAVE GREAT FRIENDS AND YOU'RE OUR ONLY SON!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!!!! Don't die…SHINICHI MY SOOONNNNN!!!! No words can explain how much pain I feel!! (which is really true because I have no idea how to write this part) You can't die!!! NOOOO!! I LOVE YOU MY SON!!!"

Yusaku shouted and cried. He was shaking him.

A/N: I haven't experienced this situation wherein my loved one had been shot and is going to die yet because all of them are still alive and well. I am so happy that they are and I love my family!!! So……I don't really know what they would say to their loved one who is going to die already. I don't know. Hehe!! I don't know how to write this part. Gomenasai!! If I were in their situation, what would I shout or say to my loved one?? How would I feel?? What will I say if I know that this might be the last time that we would see each other well and alive??? If I had to say something short before my loved one dies, what will I say?? What would be the shortest but the most meaningful thing that I can say to him/her?!! Well, I HAVE NO IDEA!!! I HAVE NO CLUE!!! And besides, I DON'T want to experience that!!! As I said, I luuuuvvv my family and my parents!!! So, sorry if my writing style in this part is not so nice. Sorry if it's corny! I am doing my best to make it realistic. I hate the crying and dying parts anyway. Sorry again for long A/N!!! It's just that, I have a lot to say!! Please don't get mad at me and I hope you don't think I am weird!! Read on. I hope I made this A/N self explanatory!! Hugs!!

"Otousan…(gasp) Ai shite imasu…(gasp) Thank you for teaching me things that I know now……(gasp)… and thank you for raising me to become a good person. Thank you…(gasp) for…(gasp) for…(gasp) teaching me how to love and to live. You have been a great father. I will never forget you…(gasp) … forever and always……(gasp) loving you."

"SHINICHI MY SON!!!"

"Shin- chan!! You can't leave me and your father!! DON'T DIE, SHIN- CHAN!!!! SHIN- CHAAANNN!! Speak to me!!! We all love you!! Ai shiteiru kara!!! I will always love you!!! MY SOONN!!!!! You were a brave hero!!! I will never forget MY SON!!! SHIN- CHAAAN!!!!"

Yukiko shouted while crying. Her beautiful eyes were very red. She gripped his chest. She was wiping his blood. She can't believe that her beloved son was dying.

"Okaasan…I shiteiru kara… Thank you for taking good care of me…(gasp) since the day that I was born. Thank you for… for everything…for…for binging me to this world and…(gasp) and for letting me have a chance to live. Thank you for everything. Remember, I will always love you forever and always,mother." He smiled with glistening tears in eyes.

"Oh, Shin- chan!! Ai shiteiru…"

"Kudo- kun, thank you for saving my daughter Ran. Thank you for always being there for Shiho- chan and everyone. Thank you for loving my daughter and for helping me earn the reputation 'The Sleeping Detective'!!! You… you are the best person that I have ever met in my life! In spite of the times when… when I always tell Ran to avoid befriending stupid detectives like you, you still care about me and you still don't hate your ojiichan. (finally breaks in tears) I AM SO SORRY FOR ALWAYS HITTING YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE CONAN AND FOR GETTING MAD AT SHINICHI!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!! YOU CAN WIN OVER DEATH!!! YOU ARE LIKE MY SON!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! KUDO- KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

A/N: Pronouncing the 'KUUUUUUUUN'- 'U' part, very long, heartbreaking pronunciation. When all of these people talk, they wail and have tears in her eyes, and so, I don't have to keep on telling you that they wail, okay?! It's understood that they cry while talking, of course. And, I don't have to let all Conan characters talk to him, do I? It's understood that all of them wants him to live and is very sad, so, I don't have to let all characters talk, okay? It doesn't mean that if the inspector or the police or other Conan characters that I forgot to mention didn't talk to him here, that they don't care about him. I might have forgotten to mention other DC characters but ALL OF THEM CRY AND MOURN, okay? I don't want this one- shot to be too long!!! And, by the way, ojiichan means- uncle. Sorry again for long A/N!!!

"Ojiichan,, you're a gr…great… (gasp) great…great…(gasp) father. You maybe a skirt chasing drunkard……(gasp)but…but…(gasp)…you…(gasp)…you have been a great father…(gasp) to…(gasp) to Ran and you have been a great ojiichan to… (gasp) to Conan- kun. I know that you and Eri will remarry and form a complete family again for Ran. That…that…(gasp) is my wish, ojiichan…for …(gasp) for Ran and… and ai shiteiru kara. You are like a father to me. Thank you for raising Conan. I will watch over you…I… (gasp) I shall never forget your kindness, ojiichan."

"I will. I will be a better person, I promise, for you and for Ran. You will always be in my heart and my son."

A/N: 'Ai shite imasu' and 'ai shiteiru kara' means 'I love you'

Shinichi was lying down on the floor. He was badly shot and bloodstained. He was lying down on a pool of blood with his eyes slightly opened. He was glancing at Ran and Shiho. Ran, Shiho and everybody were kneeling beside Shinichi and cried and cried and weep and wailed and shouted and etc……

A/N: I hate writing the 'crying scene'!! Just imagine it yourself, okay? I am sure you get what I mean- they cry and cry and bla……bla……bla…… All of these are so morbid so I don't want to write the 'crying part'!!! Sorry if it's corny! Hehe! Remember, DON'T WRITE FLAAAAAAMES.

"Don't die……" Shiho whispered while crying. "Please……"

Ran's tears rolled down her cheeks. She was holding Shinichi's hand tight. "Don't leave us…" She said softly.

Shiho fondled his bloodstained brunette hair. "I……I may not have the chance……the chance to tell you this Kudo……I……I love you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH KUDO SHINICHI!!! I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE THE FIRST DAY THAT I MET YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" She cried and cried and wailed more!!!

"Since we were kids, I'd loved you." Ran confessed while she stopped at every syllable because she was crying. She was gripping his arm. "So please, DON'T DIE!!!!!!" She shouted while shaking him. "DON'T DIE!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME AND SHIHO!!!! WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS!!!! SHIHO LOVES YOU AS WELL!!!!! SHINICHI!!!! I LOVE YOU!!! YOU ARE MY LIFE AND MY SOUL!!! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!!! SHINICHI!!!!"

"Ran- chan……" Shiho whispered as she tried to calm her down.

A/N: Sorry if this part has a lot of (gasp) on it. This indicates that he is dying so he is losing air so he has to gasp almost every second. He can't speak straight anymore because he's losing blood.

He looked at them with emotional eyes while lying on the floor. He smiled at them.

He said slowly and softly, "I… (gasp) …I love (gasp) both of you …… (gasp) I can't choose (gasp) between you… (gasp) …and you both…(gasp) …you both need to live. Both of you………are very……are very important to me. I… (gasp) but…… (gasp) I…(gasp) …The one…(gasp) …who I truly want to marry is…(gasp) …is…(gasp) ……"

He breathes his last.

"NOOOOO!!" Shiho shouted hysterically while gripping his arm. "Wake up!!! AI SHITE IMASU"

"This is not happening!!!!" Ran cried. "I LOVE YOU!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME AND SHIHO!!!!!!"

ALL MOURNED.

The very late ambulance finally arrived, but it was too late.

He had died seconds ago before the ambulance came with the oxygen tank.

"It's over…" Heiji weep softy while he shake a doctor and a nurse from the ambulance. "This is your entire fault and yet you call yourselves life saviors!!! DARN YOU DOCTORS AND NURSES!!!! HE'S GONE!!!! HE'S GONE FOREVER!!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"St…stop it Heiji- kun. I know it's hard for all of us, but, you can't take out your sadness and anger of Shinichi's lost on the poor doctors and nurses." Shiho whispered softly while trails of tears fell one by one down her face.

"Please, Heiji. Calm down." Kazuha murmured to his ear while tiny drops of tears fell.


	2. Sudden Deaths and Friendships

**Chapter 2: In Comes Sudden Deaths and Sudden Friendship **

General/ Humor

Three days later……

All the members of the organization including Gin, Vodka, Vermouth etc……… were finally executed in the hands of a guillotine.

A/N: I learned the word guillotine from movie #5, Countdown to Heaven. Guillotine was said by Gin. Guillotine- is the machine wherein they will let you put your head there and then a big ax will fall on your head which will chop your head. Yikes!!! I know it's yucky, but, the bad people had to be sentenced to death after all the people that they killed before. After they have been killed, they will ring a big bell to announce to the whole Japan that the evil people had already been executed.

"I have sinned. I deserve this." Gin murmured softly while preventing tears to fall.

A/N: As I said, even the most evil people in the world have conscience and they have good sides, too.

"I am so sorry for what happened, Yukiko- chan. I am so sorry for everything, Ran, Shiho and Shinichi. Goodbye, life." Vermouth murmured while tears fell.

All the members of the black organization, deep inside when they were about to die already, prayed and said sorry to God and confessed their sins. They all prayed hard and cried. They were all truly sorry for all that they did and were talking to Jesus in their hearts. They wanted to change, until………

DING DONG!!!!! DING DONG!!!!!!

All the members of the Black Organization died. All, as in all DIED and REPENTED. Not one member lived. ALL died and ALL were sorry, even the Boss.

Shiho and the others were all walking towards the funeral of Shinichi when they heard the bell ring. They all turned their heads and faced the big bell.

"So it has finally happened, justice. They are gone." Ran said.

"I hope that they have repented for their sins already. I pray for them." Shiho sighed.

"You are so kind, Shiho- chan. I can't believe you. After all the evil they did and after they killed your sister, you still want to pray for them? Okay, I'll pray for them, too." Kazuha said.

"We should forgive them. That's the right thing to do. I am sure that they are sorry." Shiho explained.

"You are truly a kind person." Sonoko spoke.

"We should all be like this kind hearted Shiho, ne??" Hakuba laughed while embracing her.

Shiho turned red, cherry bright red.

"S...saguru- kun." She sighed while feeling shy while he embraced her. She smiled shyly while super blushing.

"Oooohh……Saguru…have feelings for Shiho- chan??"

A mysterious man in white who appeared out of nowhere whispered to him while grinning. He had a tall white magician's hat with a navy blue ribbon strap around it. He was handsome and looked like Shinichi, only, had shorter hair. He had a large while cape with a dark colored pink necktie. He had azure blue blazer. He has long white pants and white shiny shoes. He was white all over, from hat to shoe. Of course, except for his pink necktie and blue blazer. He had a parachute at his back and he had fake wings that he can use to fly high up in the sky that was also white. He was a thief magician. He had a monocle on his right eye.

Saguru blushed upon the sudden question and so did Shiho in his warm embrace.

"K…K…Kaito Kid??!!!" Ran shouted in surprise.

"That's what they call me." He said while making a naughty and childish smile.

"So, it has been long, Ran- chan. It has been so long since the incident when the airplane of the Japan Airlines had a crash landing. Remember that day when I asked you your breast, waist and hip size? I told you that we will surely meet again someday and when I do meet you, I will ask for your three sizes."

A/N: There was a time when Ran was the pilot of the airplane of the Japan Airlines. Sonoko was beside her while Conan left with an excuse 'I will go to the toilet, Ran- neechan'. Ran was taking instructions on how to fly the plane from Shinichi. Conan went to one of the vacant passenger's seat and sat there. It was near the door of the plane. And then, Conan used the Voice Changing Bow Tie Microphone in changing his voice to Shinichi. Then, he called Ran through the pilot's headphone and instructed her on whether to turn left, right, up or down because Ran didn't know how to drive the plane. The lives of all the people in the plane were in Ran's hands. Then, the plane crashed, but, there was no serious damage. (I love this part, full of action scenes) Then, when she got of the plane, a man gave her a patients' records sheet and told her to write down her name, address, telephone number…etc… He said that she will be brought to a hospital for further check up. And then, suddenly, he removed his mask. It was Kaito Kid!!! Then, Ran was so shocked. Kaito Kid then asked her her three sizes and before Ran answered, Shinichi called up, so, Kaito Kid told her that next time that they meet again; he will ask her three sizes again. Kaito Kid blinked his eyes at Ran.- All of these happened in the real Detective Conan of Aoyama Goshou!! No kidding!! This is NOT a fanfic!! This is the REAL Conan!!!! These occurred in Detective Conan Movie # 8. The title is 'The Magician of the Silver Sky'!!! This is a great action movie!!! If you're really a Detective Conan addict, then, you won't miss this movie for the world!! This is the best Conan Movie!!! Remember to watch Movie # 8!!!! Sorry AGAIN for long A/N!! Buuuttt…. This was important!!! Let's get back to the story! Chow!

"Kaito Kid!! At last, I have caught you!!" Hakuba yelled happily with a childish smile on his face.

"EEEEEHH???? What do you mean by that, dearest friend??? You're gonna capture me now?? Let me off the hook this time, please???" He said, smiling.

"What will you do if we call the police to arrest you now, huh?!!" Heiji asked proudly.

"Then, I'll escape with my magic and flying abilities, of course."

"What are you doing here anyway??!!!" Shiho asked, demanding for an answer.

"What do you mean? I am also going where you are all going. I mourn as well." He suddenly said sadly.

"Wh…What do you mean?? You…you are going to visit Shinichi's funeral???" Ran asked.

"Yeah. So, don't capture me, please. Let's play some other time, but, for now, can't we just be friends and work together. I want to show respect… for… for my dearest friend." Suddenly, he weeps.

"Oh…um…I…I see. Thank you my friend. I thought that you were going to sabotage the funeral." Hakuba said.

"Why would I want to do that? I am not that naughty, am I?"

"Well, sorry for thinking bad of you, Kaito Kid. You are not that bad after all. Let's all be friends."

"Saguru, it's my pleasure, my pleasure indeed."

"Then, let's all go."

"But, all the inspectors and the officers and the police will be there in the funeral, too. What if they see you?" It would be a disaster!" Heiji said worriedly.

"Don't worry."

"What the heck do you mean by, don't worry??!!! I don't want you getting caught! We are all friends now, remember! I won't lose another friend. Losing Shinichi is the end of losing more! I don't want to lose you, Kaito Kid!!" Hakuba shouted worriedly for his 'new friend'.

"Don't get all dramatic! Calm down Saguru- kun. I am not that stupid to enter in danger. I know when it's dangerous and I always have a plan in advance."

"What plan?"

"Do you know Kuroba Kaito of Class 2C of Ekota High School?"

"Ehhh???? Ekota?? Ekota High School?? That's where I study!"

"I know."

"Huh? What the heck?! You know where I study?"

"Yeah. I see your every move." He smirked naughtily.

"Creepy!" Shiho sighed while laughing cheerfully. "How'dya know?!"

"The question is, Saguru, what do you think of Kuroba Kaito? He's in your class, am I right? You're also in HS 2C!!!"

"Wait a minute!! How did you know!! Come to think of it, he kind of looks like you and you have the same first name, Kaito! Are you related?!! I know that he's my competitor in the honor rolls, a freak magician who adores you, and is a good friend of Aoko Nakamori. We're not really close. He's so childish. And I also know that Nakamori Aoko, the daughter of inspector Nakamori has a major crush on that Kuroba kid. Aoko told Keiko and Keiko told Akako and Akako told me, of course. But, don't tell this to Kuroba Kaito, kay, coz' if you do tell him, I'm so dead with Akako which is dead with Keiko which is dead with Aoko."

"What?!! Seroiusly!! YEEEESSS!!! OH, YEEESSSS!!!! YEESSS!!!!!"

"Huh?"

"You fools, none of you noticed? My dearest Saguru, everyone, look closely."

He slowly removes his monocle, then, hat. Then, he quickly tore his clothes and threw his cape. In came, the ordinary high school kid, Kuroba Kaito!!

"WHAAAATTT??!!!" Everyone screamed in complete shock.

"Y…You……you are…are…" Hakuba couldn't believe it. "I can't believe that…that my former arch enemy that I have been wanting to catch is MY CLASSMATE??!!!! MY SEATMATE!!!!! I wanted to catch you so badly that I always investigate other schools to find out on which school I can track you down…but…but I'd never thought that YOU would be studying in MY school!!! Oh my goodness!!! Please don't tell anyone that you know that Aoko likes you, k…kay?! Onegai! Akako will kill me!!!"

"Daijoubu! I won't tell anyone." He smirked.

"Ahh…yokatta!!" He smiled and sighed in relief.

A/N: Onegai- means 'please'

Daijoubu- means 'it's okay'

Yokatta- means 'thank goodness!'

"Okay! Enough chit chat!! Let's go! You guys are so insensitive!! We're late!! All of them might be there already! Hurry up!" Sonoko shouted.

"Gomen, Sonoko- chan. Let's go." Hakuba said.

"Wait! So are you saying that you are going to go pay your respects as the ordinary high school student, Kuroba Kaito?" Heiji asked while raising a brow.

"Yup! Wait a minute, Ran- chan! May I know your breast, waist and hip size now?" He asked naughtily.

"Wh…why should I tell you!?" Her face turned glowing pink when she demanded for an answer.

"Coz' we wanna know as well!! We're your friends, right? So, it's okay that you tell us!" Kazuha said cheerfully.

(these actions doesn't mean that they are not sad of what happened to Shinichi they are still sad but they became a little high spirits at this part but they are still very sad deep down of course, this is just temporary happiness, later, they will wail again)

"Aww! Kazuha- chan!!" She scowled at her, very annoyed.

"Fine! If you don't want to tell me, I'll measure it myself!" Kaito said while smiling at her. He was getting closer.

"N…Naniiiii?!!!! NOOO!! AHHH!!" Ran shouted while blushing.

"_Please measure it for me Kaito Kid! I also want to know Ran's three sizes!!" _

Shinichi said while he was in heaven. He was with Jesus and all the angels up in the clouds. He was looking at them below from above while smiling.

"_I am glad that all of you are smiling and are in high spirits. I am happy here as well. I will watch all of you from day to night."_

Kaito Kid was getting closer to her! Her heart beat fast! She sweated!

Kaito got out a tape measure as everyone watched. He pulled it out and was about to really measure her waist when…………………

"AHH!! Fine!! Okay!! I'll tell you my three sizes!!" she screeched while pushing Kaito Kid away from her.

"Okay then. What is it?" Heiji asked, interested.

"My……My breast size is 33 inches, my…my waist size is 28 inches and…and my hips are 35 inches!!! Happy now??!!! Why the heck do you want to know anyway!!?"

"Ohh…nothing…sexy…" He grinned. He winked at her.

"H…Hey!!!!" Ran pouted cutely when she shouted. "Boy, I am glad that I am not in Aoko's shoes! She's so unlucky to love a guy like you! You're such a pervert!"

"Like Shinichi?" Shiho asked while smirking.

"Well, he's WORST than Shinichi!!!" Ran yelled at them.

"Oh, right! Ha!" Shiho laughed loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"Wait! What's yours, Shiho- chan?!" Saguru asked naughtily while tapping her shoulder. He grinned at her.

"Hey! Why the sudden interest, huh?!! I WONT TELL ANYONE!! I WILL NEVER LET ANYONE KNOW! You're a pervert, too, you know that!!! GRRRR!!!!!" She insisted, annoyed by Saguru. She shrugged his hands of her shoulder.

"I need to know that so when we get married, I can order your wedding dress and they don't need to measure you anymore. I want to be the one to buy your wedding gown when we get married so that you'll be surprised of the gown design when the wedding day comes." He smiled. "And, I want to be the one to pay for your wedding dress.

Shiho turned hyper hyper red!!! As in, super red!!! Even redder than a tomato!!!

"M…M…Ma…Married?" she questioned shyly and softly.


End file.
